Love Connection With Nate Black
by MariaBernal
Summary: Nate is 'loveless', will he be able to find it on his new reality show. Or will his mind be right: Reality Love Shows never work.
1. Nate Needs A Date

"There is no possible way that I am doing this. It's ridiculous, and they never work," I said.

"Says the person who hasn't been on a date for six months," Shane said.

"What? I have dates all the time," I fought.

"Going for coffee with your Mom doesn't count," Jason said.

"I didn't go with my Mom, it was my cousin April,"

"The hot one?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, I think it is," Jason agreed.

Nate made a disgusted face towards his friends, "You guys, you're talking about my 16 year old cousin and her 'hotness'...in front of me,"

"Oh right, we forgot," Shane coughed, "But you gotta do this, we already told them yes,"

"I'm doomed,"

"Oh come on Nate, think about it," Jason said, "Just you and a whole bunch of hot chicks in one house, Every man's dream,"

"Yeah," Nate said, "A whole bunch of hot chicks who want nothing but publicity and money,"

"Just do it," Shane pleaded.

"And if you're lucky the network will bring you back for a second season," Jason said.

"Do you know how pathetic a second season on these kind of shows are," I yelled.

"Look, me and Jase got to go," Shane said, "These are all the possible girls, just pick the ones you want,"

"But-,"

"No buts FroBro, see you later," Jason said, and they both left the room.

"So I have to do this alone," I yelled once they left the room.

**Okay, so basically this story has sort of a Rock Of Love feel. I think you get the point. But instead of making up characters, you have a chance to be one of the lucky chosen girls.**

**Name: (You can make it up, it could be Shaniqua for all I care)**

**Age: (I'll probably change it)**

**Description:**

**Style:**

**Bad and/or Annoying Habits:**

**Fake provocative character background: **

**Trouble Maker or Do Gooder:**

**So...Yeah. I hope this story gets off. So...yup! :P**


	2. Meet The Girls

"Hey Nate," Jason said, plopping down on the couch next to me.

Hey Jase," I said, scribbling down the last name.

"You done with your selection?" Shane asked.

"Mhmm,"

"Awesome," Jason exclaimed, "Can we have a look?"

"Sure," I closed my binder and handed it to them.

"You organized it?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," I said but I swear it came out like a question.

"See, that's why nobody dates you," Jason said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you guys going to look at the girls or make fun of my 'date-ability'," I demanded.

"Fine,"

Shane and Jason sat on the couch across from me and placed the binder on the table and began flipping the pages.

"Girl number 1:," Jason read off the papers, "**Kayleen Lindsay**, age 16, lives in Nevada, she bakes,"

"Hopefully she will keep you out of the kitchen," Shane snickered.

I glared at him, of course, what else could I do.

"Shane come check this one out," Jason called.

"Hmm, **Charlotte Read**, age 16, dude...dude..she's an Australia native,"

"And I'll wait for her to come, she won't break my heart cuz I know she'll be from Australia,' Jason sang, "That would make an awesome song,"

"Jase, we wrote that song," I said.

"Oh right, I forgot," he laughed.

"Next we have, **Marrissa**, age 17, ooh she's a small town girl," Shane said with a grin, "Well Marrissa, welcome to the big city,"

"You make it sound like we're going to rape her," I said.

Shane threw a throw pillow at my head.

It missed.

"You guys get distracted so fast," Jason whined.

"Who's next," Shane asked.

"Uhmm," Jason flipped the page," Ahh, her name is **Lizzie**, she's 16...and british!"

"If we're lucky she'll have an accent, that'll be hot," Shane exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'we' I'm the one that's going to be forced on to this show," I exclaimed.

"Whatever, NEXT!"

Shane. Is. Stupid. Period. Another Period. End.

"Next we have **Juliette Bechard**, she's 16, was born in Russia and now lives in Canada," Jason read off in a Russian accent.

"Wow Nate, you definitely went global," Shane laughed.

"I don't even wanna know what that means," I said.

"Anyways," Jason called trying to get our attention back, "Next we have, **Jamie Peterson**, she's 17-"

"What is she wearing?" Shane questioned.

"What? I like what she's wearing. It shows character," I said.

"Right, next we have **Liz**, she's 18 and she's-" Jason read.

"Whoa! Nate chose an older babe!" Shane shouted.

"Shut up Shane,"

"Can we stop getting sidetracked here," Jason pleaded.

"Please go on Jason," I said.

"Here we have **Jasmine Adams**, she's 17, she's from-"

"Are her eyes pink?" Shane cut in.

"Yeah, it caught my attention," I said sheepishly.

"Anyways, next we have **Donna**, she's 16 and-"

"Looks like the kind of chick that will wake you up at 5 in the morning because she's bored," Shane cut it...once again, "Sounds like Nate already,"

"I swear Shane one more that you interrupt and I'm kicking you out," Jason warned.

"Sheesh, fine, kill a guy for trying to have a little fun,"

"Now we have **Gina**, she's 16 and is from London-"

"Gosh Nate ever thought of choosing someone from this country," Shane asked before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Finally this is the last one, so before we duct tape Shane's mouth shut we have: **Brittany Grey**, she's 16, she kinda has a rockish vibe to her, I like her," Jason said as he handed back the binder.

"So when does this all start?" I asked.

"Three Weeks," Jason replied.

"Greeeaat," I breathed.

**….......Three Weeks Later.........**

I sat in the back of the limo with a camera man all up in my face and Shane and Jason.

"So you ready?" Shane questioned.

"As I'll ever be,"

"Good, because this is your stop," Jason said.

The door of the limo opened and I got up.

"Good luck," my friends called.

The limo left sand I stared at the mansion before me. As I neared it I could hear yelling. I opened the door...

"Bitch, that's my bed!" someone yelled.

I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

* * *

**Sooo...yeah. Thanks for the many people that auditioned! Sorry it was sooo short. But I have to get up early to go and do my taxes. Yeah, peeps I'm 15. Review!**


	3. NonAlcoholic Cocktail Parties

"Hey Nate," Shane said, walking down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, "I just saw the limo drive off,".

"Yeah, we had it pull around," Jason said.

"Why?!"

"Because, you we're moaning that you didn't want to do this by yourself, and since the mansion is huge.

We moved in," Jason explained.

"Yeah that, and the girls you eliminate are gonna need a shoulder to cry on," Shane said.

"You're an idio-,"

"It's him! Nate's here!" a British accent yelled, as she ran down the stairs.

"Hi, you must be Lizzie," I said.

"Yup, that's me!"

Several more girls came down the spiral staircase.

"Hello ladies!" Shane yelled, "Welcome to only way to Nate's heart,".

Oh smooth.

"Welcome ladies, its great that you could all be here," I said.

"Hi Nate!" they chorused.

I'm scared.

"So tonight, there will be a social mixer by the pool at seven," Shane said.

"There will be drinks!" Jason piped.

"The girls and I are underage," I said.

"There will be non-alcoholic drinks," Jason fixed.

"So we know you girls will look fabulous tonight. You will be going shopping for the occasion. On

Nate, so go get ready. You're limo will be here, in half an hour," Shane said.

All the girls rushed back up the stairs.

"Dude this is better than the Playboy Mansion," Shane giddied.

"Okay, one: You've never been to the Playboy Mansion, and two: They are charging my credit cards!?"

I yelled.

"Well yeah," Shane said with a shrug.

"Do you think I am made out of money?" I shouted.

Shane went into deep thought, possibly for the first time in his life, and snapped his fingers, "No, you're not,"

I rolled my eyes, "So you-,"

Shane clapped his hand over my mouth, "But, you are Nate Black, any store will be dying to give you a discount,"

"That is possibly the smartest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth," I said.

"Thank-," Shane said, "Hey!"

"I speak nothing but the truth,".

--

I walked the local mall, walking into Forever 21.

It looked like a mob scene!

Every girl was fighting with one another, pulling dresses in different directions.

I took a few step and was almost clawed to death by a red head.

I left.

--

"Good evening girls. I'm looking forward to speaking to all of you tonight," I said to everyone.

I walked over to the patio furniture and sat at the table.

"Okay Nate, you talk to some girls and Shane and I will scope out the others," Jason said.

So..I sat there sipping my Diet Coke..not very sure what to do.

"Hi Nate, I'm Kayleen," a pretty blond said.

"It's nice to meet you Kayleen, your profile was very impressive,"

She blushed as red as her ruby colored dress.

"Thanks,"

"So tell me about yourself," I said.

"Ok, I'm from Nevada. I love to bake and write, its one of my passions. I can be hyper, I guess. But- but I can be serious too," Kayleen said.

"Nevada? That's cool, what pa-,"

"HI NATE!" two girls chorused.

The looked at each other up and down in a disgusted manner.

"Brittany, beat it. I was talking to Nate first,"

"Well Gina, we are all here to talk to him. You don't own him,"

"Girls, relax," Shane said putting an arm around each one, "There is enough Nate to go around,".

If he doesn't shut up there's going to be enough of my fist to go to his face.

I walked away, leaving Kayleen. Only to be ambushed by Jason.

"Dude, when the first elimination?" Jason asked.

"Two days I think, why?" I asked cracking open another Diet Coke.

"You gotta vote off Liz?"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz I wanna date her that's why," Jason said.

"No! This show is for me to date, not for you!"

"Come on!" Jason begged

"Your being as stupid as Shane right now,"

"Are you going to eliminate her or not?"

"No!"

"Fine then," Jason said as he stomped off.

"Hello," A girl in a vibrant multi-colored dress greeted, "I'm Jamie,".

"Hey Jamie, tell me about yourself,"

Right now, I just got to get out of this mood of annoyance. I mean, only a few hundred people think I'm totally desperate for a girlfriend. Great.

"Well," she began

"You little skank!" someone yelled from the pool area.

Shane ran to me and I groaned. Was I ever going to get to talk to some one with out being interrupted?

"Dude, Charlotte just threw Juliette into the pool. It was awesome," Shane said.

"That's just great Shane," I said, "Excuse me Jamie,".

I went to the pool and saw Juliette getting out.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Charlotte pushed me into the pool for no reason," Juliette spat.

"I had a reason!" Charlotte countered.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" Juliette demanded.

"You were being a sarcastic bitch!".

Yeah, that's my cue to scram.

I'm starting to think this isn't such a great idea.

"Hi Nate!" five girls said at the same time.

Some of them looked at each other. Ready to pounce.

"Hey," I breathed.

Now, I know this is a bad idea.

* * *

**Okay..im not happy with it at all. I worked in a few girls but the next chapter will be the girls antics in the house. So that shall be eventful. So pretty please review! I enjoy them oh so much! OOOH! And sorry if I called you a skank or bitch or anything...but seriously..have you seen reality TV lately. Yes, watching these type of shows are my so- called research.**


	4. First Challenge! and Elimination?

_Last time on, Love Connection With Nate Gray..._

_Nate met some of our lucky contestant in his search for love. We also saw some rivalry in the house spark early. So, this can only get more entertaining. Tonight, our very own Shane Gray will conduct the first challenge. The prize-_

"Hold it!" I yelled.

"Yo, Nate. What is the dealio, fosho my niz," Shane said.

"One, don't talk like that. And two, what's this about you being in charge of a challenge?" I asked.

Am I the only one who thinks this is bad. Shane can't even get himself properly dressed, let alone hold a competition. I would complain to my producers but, forehead smack. Some idiot made Shane and Jason my producers. You know this allows them to produces movies and other things. So men, be prepared for an utterly pointless movie about Jessica Alba.

"Uh, cuz I can," Shane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet.

"Fine...but dancing behind a white screen and me having to guess who it is does not count as one," I informed.

"Nate!" Shane gasped, "That is incredibly disrespectful to the ladies in the house,"

Character change for Shane? The almighty pervert of Shane Gray is no more?

Hell no.

The girls are coming down the stairs. Gina, Jasmine and Donna were on their way down. And for the short time I've known Gina...she's always been talking. Always.

"Morning Nate," they chorused as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies," I said.

"Man, you got it good," Shane sighed.

"No, no. I. Don't. Listen, I just want to find the right girl okay?" I said.

"God, Nate! Will you cut it with the hopeless romantic garbage. You've got tons of girls in this house willing to date you. Look outside, several girls relaxing poolside. And I heard from Jason that a certain some one was sunbathing on the roof," Shane said.

"So?"

"Without a top on,"

"What is wrong with you?!"

...And he walks away. Also, if this camera doesn't get out of my face in about three second...I may possibly kill someone. Shane.

_Love Connection With Nate Black will be back after these messages._

_This guy just had a handful of Chew Mix. With sixty percent less fat than potato chips, he's got a lot to be happy about. Celebrate your right snack._

_Every ten seconds in America, an animal is beaten or abused. They suffer alone and tired. Waiting for someone to help. Hi, I'm Sarah McLachlan. Please say you'll be the answer to an innocent animal who is suffering right now. An animal that needs your help. Please call the number on your screen to help an animal in need._

Jason and I were led to a screening room where we could watch everything from the camera's angle. The television was already on and on the screen. He was out in the backyard...and the girls were...in swim suits?

Oh god, what is this guy doing?

"Thanks for joining me ladies. As you all know, this is our first challenge,"

Cheers erupted form the girls.

"So I need to make sure that my buddy chooses the girl that can 'turn his lock'. On the other side of the yard there is eleven locked black boxes. In three of them are a gold pass, the three girls to open the box with the pass are going on a group date with Nate tomorrow night and are safe from the elimination tonight," Shane explained.

"Looks like this...wait, are you sure he put this together himself?" I asked, "I mean, it seems logical. And witty,"

"And the eleven set of keys are in this," Shane said, the camera moved and showed eleven kiddie pools of...not water.

"Within the chocolate pudding, there is a ring with three keys on it. Best of luck ladies,"

As soon as Shane said pudding, Jason dropped to the floor laughing hysterically.

"He is seriously not going to do this to them, is he?" I asked.

"And GO!" Shane shouted.

The women rocketed each to a pool. Some kneeling at its side to look for the keys. Others standing in it. But Kayleen, let me tell you about Kayleen. Homegirl jumped right into that chocolate pudding vat.

"Where's Liz?! Make them move the camera to Liz!" Jason howled.

"I can't do that," I said.

"Hey look! A couple girls already found their keys," Jason said, pointing to the screen.

"Looks like we have our first winner!" Shane announced, someone screaming in the background.

"Found it!" another yelled.

"MOTHER -BEEP-!"

"Ha bitches, I got one!"

"So we got our winners. Jasmine, Jamie and Charlotte. Congrats girls, Nate will see you three tomorrow night. And as for the rest of you pretty ladies, one of you will be packing their bags tonight,"

_Love Connection With Nate Black will be back after these messages_

_Today scrubologist reveal how the Automatic shower cleaner really bubbles combine with the water left behind in your shower. Then they clean as they slide down. Cleans soap scum and mildew in days and keeps it clean. Scrubbing Bubbles Automatic Shower Cleaner. We work hard so you don't have to. Money-back guarantee._

I fixed my tie. Hey if I'm going to break some girls heart, I might as well be classy about it. Oh wait, I'm going to crush her spirit on national television. I am classy. Not.

"Hey Nate, you ready?" Shane asked, poking his head into the room.

"Yeah, nice challenge by the way. But the pudding, a little bit too much,"

"Eh, I could have done better," Shane said brushing his shoulders of imaginary dirt.

"So do you know who your sending home?"

"No Shane, of course not. I'm going to wait to the last second and send home the potential love of my life," I said sarcastically.

"Well, isn't someone snippy,"

"Sorry. But this is hard you know,"

"Actually I don't. See you downstairs,"

Jerk.

--

I walked into the elimination room, every pair of eyes in the room on me. Each girl looking spectacular in formal apparel. It was just a tad uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat and tried to loosen the tie that seemed to be choking me, "Good evening ladies,"

"Hi Nate," the girls sang together.

I picked up the bundle of necklaces, attached to the chain was a silver guitar pick with an 'N' and a heart on it.

Oh boy.

"It's been great meeting you all. Every single one of you hold something special and captivates me. But sadly I can't keep all of you,"

So wrong. Sounded so wrong.

"Charlotte, Jamie and Jasmine. You are safe from elimination tonight, please step down,"

The came down and stood next to Shane and Jason.

Quit beating around the bush Nate, just do it.

"The first pick goes to, Kayleen,"

The bubbly blond squealed and skipped down the step to me. I put the necklace around her neck and she smiled. Insta-connection right there.

"Next is, Lizzie and Juliette,"

The girls came down, I repeated the same process of the necklaces and they went over the the rest of the safe girls.

"Liz,"

"Donna,"

"Gina,"

I looked up a the last two girls.

"Marrissa, Brittany. Please step forward."

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm not God, I shouldn't be allowed to do this.

"You are both great girls. But the connection I felt was weak. And umm...I...uhh-,"

"Will you just say who already?" Shane snapped.

"The final necklace goes to...,"

_Next time on Love Connection With Nate Black..._

_--_

_"Welcome Ladies, I'm Jason White and I am the host of: Who Knows Nate Black,"_

_--_

_"She totally didn't deserve to go on the group date,"_

_--_

_"She was on the phone,"_

_"So?"_

_"With her boyfriend!"_

_"You mean?"_

_"Mmhmm,"_

* * *

**Long time no see! Yeah, don't kill me....Hold on.....DUN DUN DUN!!! How could I end it like that? Simple, I'm the person behind the keys. The winners of the challenge and those that get eliminated are drawn out of the JB hat. So, don't hate me if you don't go on a single or group date soon or if you know, Nate kicks you out. Marrissa, Brittany. Any messages for Nate? And for all the others, any letters for our producers, Shane and Jason. How 'bout you Liz?**


End file.
